1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer enclosures, and more particularly to a computer enclosure which has a side panel that can be independently and readily secured to the computer enclosure by a fixing member.
2. Background of the Invention
A typical contemporary personal computer enclosure accommodates a number of electronic devices therein. The enclosure needs to be opened on a number of occasions for a variety of reasons, such as for replacing a defective electronic device with a new one. Therefore, the enclosure should be able to be readily opened and subsequently reassembled.
A conventional computer enclosure includes a base, side panels, and a top panel. The side panels and the top panel are respectively secured to the base of the enclosure with separate securing elements. A plurality of locking slots is defined in the base. A plurality of locking tabs is formed on the side panels and the top panel, for engagement into the locking slots of the base. Screws are then used to secure the side panels and the top panel to the base.
A tool is required for installation and removal of the screws. This is unduly inconvenient and time-consuming. An example of the above-mentioned mechanism is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,600,540.
What is needed is to provide a computer enclosure having a side panel which can be independently and readily secured thereto.